elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Elefanten in Indonesien
|} Der Inselstaat Indonesien in Südostasien mit der viertgrößten Staatsbevölkerung der Erde ist eines der letzten Heimatländer des Asiatischen Elefanten. Die Tiere leben wild nur auf den beiden Inseln Sumatra und Borneo. Vor allem auf Sumatra sind Elefanten anzutreffen, während auf Borneo nur ein kleiner Teil des Lebensraums der Borneo-Elefanten auf indonesischer Seite (in der Provinz Ost-Kalimantan) liegt, nahe der Grenze zum malaysischen Bundesstaat Sabah, wo die "Zwergelefanten" (pygmy elephants) der Borneo-Unterart häufiger anzutreffen sind. Die Unterart des Sumatra-Elefanten lebt wild ausschließlich auf Sumatra, auf anderen Inseln (Java, Bali) sind diese Tiere nur in menschlicher Obhut anzutreffen. Das Verbreitungsgebiet des Sumatra-Elefanten umfasste um das Jahr 2000 noch Regionen, die über die ganze Insel verteilt waren, insbesondere in den Provinzen Aceh, Riau und den südlichen ProvinzenManagement of Sumatran elephants in Indonesia: Problems and challenges, Fig. 1, auf www.fao.org. In diesen Gebieten gibt es auch einige Trainings-Center, wo Elefanten seit 1985 "ausgebildet" werden sollten. Damit sollten die Konflikte zwischen Elefanten und der wachsenden Bevölkerung um Nahrung und Raum entschärft werden. Statt Tötung (Culling) wurden "Problem-Elefanten" gefangen und in den Centern gezähmtEbd.: Elephant domestication in recent times. Die Methode hat sich aber nicht bewährt, da es nur wenige Interessenten für die gezähmten Sumatra-Elefanten gibt. Natürliches Vorkommen thumb|left|630px|Westteil Indonesiens Die heutigen Aufenthaltsgebiete der Asiatischen Elefanten in Indonesien befinden sich auf Sumatra (Indonesisch: Sumatera) und dem indonesischen Teil von Borneo, der auf Bahasa Indonesia Kalimantan genannt wird. Die ursprünglich auf Java lebenden Java-Elefanten, die eine Unterart des Asiatischen Elefanten bildeten, sind dort ausgestorben. Inzwischen wird angenommen, die im Nordosten Borneos lebenden Borneo-Elefanten seien die späten Nachkommen der Elefanten von Java. 'Seblat Elephant Conservation Center Area, Bengkulu, Sumatra' In Seblat in der Provinz Bengkulu an der südlichen Westküste der Insel Sumatra gibt es eines der auf Sumatra eingerichteten Trainingszentren für Elefanten, wo aufgrund von Konflikten zwischen Mensch und Elefant eingefangene Elefanten ausgebildet werden (Seblat Elephant Conservation Center). Zum Trainingszentrum gehört ein größeres Waldgebiet von va. 6.800 haSupport of Conservation Response Units (CRU) at the Seblat ECC in Bengkulu Province, Final Report, auf www.elephantconservation.org, S. 2., in dem sich auch wild lebende Elefanten aufhalten. Zum Schutz dieser Tiere ist mit Unterstützung der International Elephant Foundation (IEF) nach dem Vorbild in Tangkahan eine Conservation Response Unit (CRU) mit einigen Elefanten des Zentrum gebildet worden2010 The Role of Conservation Response Unit (CRU) in Human Elephant Conflict Mitigation and Strengthening the Forest Status of Elephant Conservation Center (ECC) Seblat-Bengkulu, auf www.elephantconservation.org. Mit dieser Einheit sollten die Wildelefanten geschützt und die besagten Konflikte eingedämmt werden. Durch wachsende Besiedelung und Bepflanzung von Plantagen in der Nachbarschaft des Gebiets werden die Elefanten zunehmend vom Territorium des nahe gelegenen Kerinci-Seblat-Nationalparks isoliertIndonesia: Sumatran elephants in Bengkulu increasingly isolated, auf wildsingaporenews.blogspot.com, und es kommt zu Konflikten. Daher bemüht sich die Provinz um die Einrichtung eines Korridors, indem die betroffenen, zur Produktion genutzten Wälder dem Seblat Elephant Conservation Center zugeschlagen und so das Gebiet um über 11.000 ha LandIndonesia: Proporal to widen wildlife corridor in Sumatra, auf wildsingaporenews.blogspot.com erweitert werden sollIndonesia: Sumatran elephants in Bengkulu increasingly isolated, auf wildsingaporenews.blogspot.com. Viele der Elefanten, die im Gebiet des Seblat-Zentrum leben, durchstreiften ursprünglich die Plantagen in der Nachbarschaft und wurden dann von gezähmten Elefanten in das Waldgebiet gebracht, wo sie weitgehend ungestört sind und sich in ihrem natürlichen Lebensraum aufhalten könnenElephants in Indonesia: Elephant population in Bengkulu increases, auf wildsingaporenews.blogspot.com. Dennoch kommt es immer wieder noch zu auch tödlichen Auseinandersetzungen, wie beim Tod von acht Elefanten zwischen Januar und Juli 2011ProFauna Urges the Government to Fully Enforce the Law on the Death of Eight Sumatran Elephants in Bengkulu, auf www.profauna.org. Im Gebiet wurden für März 2011 etwa 70 Elefanten gezählt, deren Zahl in den letzten zwei Jahren um zwanzig erhöht worden sein soll. Dabei werden auch acht im ersten Drittel des Jahres 2011 im Waldgebiet geborene Elefantenkälber angegebenElephants in Indonesia: Elephant population in Bengkulu increases, auf wildsingaporenews.blogspot.com. Die Gesamtzahl der wilden Elefanten im Seblat Conservation Center ist damit geringer, als im Bericht der International Elephant Foundation für etwa 2005 geschätzt wurde. Dort nimmt die Bengkulu Natural Resources Conservation Agency (BKSDA) eine Zahl von 200-300 Elefanten anSupport of Conservation Response Units (CRU) at the Seblat ECC in Bengkulu Province, Final Report, auf www.elephantconservation.org, S. 2.. '"Elephant Habitat" in Sarolangun und Batanghari, Jambi, Sumatra' In den Bezirken Sarolangun und Batanghari im mittleren Süden der Provinz Jambi leben noch Elefanten vornehmlich in der Südregion der beiderseitigen Grenze und auch darüber hinaus in die südlich angrenzende Provinz Süd-Sumatra hineinCurrent Status of Asian Elephants in Indonesia, Karte im Stand 2008 auf S. 57, auf www.asesg.org. Daher kündigte die Natural Resources Conservation Agency der Provinz Jambi Mitte 2011 die Einrichtung eines Schutzgebietes in diesen Bezirken an, das innerhalb der 101.000 ha im Besitz der "Restorasi Ekosistem Konservasi Indonesia (REKI)" GmbH anJambi to develop elephant habitat, auf www.thejakartapost.com. Diese Vorhaben kam vor allem wegen der zunehmenden Konflikte zwischen Mensch und Elefant ("Human-elephant conflict") auf, insbesondere nach einer Beschwerde der Bewohner im Pauh-Distrikt in SarolangunVgl. Karte des Sarolangun-Bezirks mit seinen Distrikten auf www.pemkab.sarolangunkab.go.id, wo etwa 17 Elefanten im Januar 2011 ein 200 ha großes Areal einer Kautschuk-Plantage verwüstet hattenJambi to develop elephant habitat, auf www.thejakartapost.com. Über den weiteren Verlauf von Planung und Umsetzung ist bisher nichts bekannt. 'Sebuku Sembakung National Park, Kalimantan (Borneo)' Der einzige Ort im indonesischen Teil Borneos, an dem sich Elefanten aufhalten, ist der Sebuku Sembakung National Park, der in seinem nordwestlichen Teil an die Südgrenze des malaysischen Bundesstaates Sabah stößt, dem Hauptaufenthaltsgebiet des Borneo-Elefanten. Die Wanderungen der Tiere verlaufen zu einem kleineren Teil durch das Zentrum des 2004 in Kooperation auch mit dem WWF gegründeten indonesischen Nationalparks in KalimantanÖkologische Kartierung des Sebuku-Sembakung Nationalparks, auf www.rssgmbh.de, der 400.000 ha Land umfasst und westlich an den größeren Kayan Mentarang National Park angrenztSebuku Sembakung National Park, auf www.indonesiatraveling.com. Zusammen mit diesem und den Schutzgebieten auf malaysischer Seite ist damit ein größerer Bereich für den Naturschutz abgegrenzt. Der Aufenthaltsraum der Elefanten liegt in einem zentralen Flachlandgebiet mit Waldregion im Zentrum des ParksEbd., und zwar in jenem Teil des Parks, der auch Sebuku Hulu genannt wird und den Nordwesten des Gebietes umfasst, der auch an Malaysia angrenztPaul Jepson, Frank Momberg, Hans van Noord: A Review of the Efficacy of the Protected Area System of East Kalimantan Province, Indonesia, auf www.eci.ox.ac.uk. Die Errichtung des Nationalparks stieß anscheinend zunächst auf Schwierigkeiten durch die regionalen Verwaltungen, die an der Konzessionsvergabe für Ölpalmplantagen in diesem Gebiet interessiert warenEllie Brown, Michael F. Jacobson: Cruel Oil, auf www.cspinet.org, S. 21. Die Zahl der Elefanten im Nationalpark Sembuku Sembakung ist nicht gut zu übersehen. Der Anteil der Borneo-Elefanten im Park wird auf 45 bis 65 Tiere geschätzt. Nach Erhebungen bewegen sich die Herden mehr im Nordwesten der Kernregion, Einzelgänger eher im Südosten des betroffenen Elefantengebietes und in dessen äußerstem WestenBalai Konservasi Sumber Daya Alam Kalimantan Timur, Gajah Kalimantan, auf www.bjsdakaltim.dephut.go.id. Nach Beobachtungen von BirdLife von 2004 soll die Elefantenpopulation im Tabin-Schutzgebiete in Sabah ihren Lebensbereich auf die Sebuku-Region ausgeweitet habenTabin Wildlife Reserve, auf www.birdlife.org. Die Elefanten sind nur schwer zu finden und zu sehen, meist gibt es nur Spuren von ihnen im betroffenen GebietSebuku Sembakung National Park 1, auf www.travelguidesite.net. Elefanten in der Kultur Indonesiens Es wird überliefert, dass die Elefanten in den verschiedenen früheren Reichen des weitläufigen Inselstaates durchaus eine kulturelle Stellung hatten. Dies gilt sicher für die frühen hinduistischen (und buddhistischen) Kulturen, wie sie sich in archäologischen Resten auf Java, kulturell auch noch auf Bali erhalten haben. Allerdings hat Bali keine bis in die Gegenwart reichende kulturelle Tradition der Elefantenhaltung entwickelt, wohl auch aus Mangel an einheimischen wild lebenden Elefanten auf der Insel. Aber auch von den muslimischen Herrschern wie etwa denen in Aceh (im Norden Sumatras) wird von hoher Wertschätzung für die Elefanten berichtetThe Asian Elephant, 1990, auf books.google.de, S. 26. Und auch die dem Sultan von Sulu als Geschenk übermittelte Elefanten eines Sultans auf Java, die hinter der Entwicklung der Borneo-Elefanten vermutet werden, deutet auf eine Kultur der Elefantenhaltung auch auf Java hin. Die Elefanten auf Sumatra sollen in großer Zahl von den dortigen Sultanen gehalten worden sein im Einsatz für Kriege und in Zeremonien. Erst mit dem Machtverlust der Sultane und dem Aufkommen der niederländischen Kolonialherrschaft starb die Elefantenhaltung für lange Zeit ausThe care and management of domesticated elephants in Sumatra, Indonesia, auf www.fao.org. Heutige Elefanteneinrichtungen Die heutige ausschließliche oder bevorzugte Haltung von Elefanten in bestimmten Einrichtungen dient, ähnlich wie in Malaysia, insbesondere zwei Anliegen: der Erhaltung der Spezies bzw. ihres Lebensraumes (auch für andere Arten) und der Förderung des Tourismus. Beide Ziele werden häufig kombiniert, um das erste Anliegen durch das zweite finanziell abzustützen. Die Haltung von Elefanten wurde vor allem aufgenommen, als wilde Elefanten während der entstehenden Konflikte zwischen Mensch und Elefant gefangen genommen wurden und einen Haltungsplatz beanspruchten. Neben dem Heimatgebiet der Elefanten (insbesondere Sumatra) gibt es vor allem auf Java und Bali Einrichtungen, die sich auf die Haltung von Elefanten spezialisiert haben. 'Seblat Elephant Conservation Center, Bengkulu, Sumatra' Zu den sechs um 1992 eingerichteten Elephant Training Centern (ETC) gehört das Seblat Elephant Trainings CenterSeblat Elephant Training Center, auf tempoyakduaenam.blogspot.com im Norden der Provinz Bengkulu (Distrikt Seblat Princess GreenSeblat Elephant Training Center North Bengkulu, auf fashionstylecelebrity.blogspot.com. Die Center, ausschließlich auf Sumatra gelegen, waren Einrichtungen für Elefanten, die bei Konflikten mit Menschen eingefangen worden waren und nun ein Training absolvierten, um später als gezähmte Elefanten eingesetzt zu werdenBambang Suprayogi, Jito Sugardjito, Ronald P.H. Lilley: Management of Sumatran elephants in Indonesia: Problems and challenges, auf www.fao.org. Da die Nachfrage nach Elefanten aber nicht sehr hoch war - abgesehen von Spezialeinrichtungen wie Elefantentrekking-Anbieter und Zoos auf Java und Bali -, die Finanzen aber knapp, lebten viele Elefanten in den Zentren unter ungünstigen BedingungenEbd.. Im Jahr 2000 wurde der Name der Zentren in Elephant Conservation Center (ECC) geändert. Nun sollten die Zentren mit den eigenen Elefanten auch für den Schutz der wilden Elefanten sorgen. Ab 2005 unterstützte die International Elephant Foundation (IEF)Support of Conservation Response Units (CRU) at the Seblat ECC in Bengkulu Province, Final Report, ausführlicher Bericht über die Jahre 2005-2006, auf www.elephantconservation.org das ECC in Seblat mit dem Aufbau einer Conservation Response Unit (CRU)2010 The Role of Conservation Response Unit (CRU) in Human Elephant Conflict Mitigation and Strengthening the Forest Status of Elephant Conservation Center (ECC) Seblat-Bengkulu, auf www.elephantconservation.org. Dabei wurden die Elefanten und ihre Mahouts für den Elefantenschutz in zweierlei Hinsicht eingesetzt: Zum einen bekamen beide Gruppen eine Aufgabe, zum anderen gehört zu diesen der Einsatz für die Wildelefanten, die auf dem Gelände des Zentrums lebenElefanten in Indonesien#Seblat Elephant Conservation Center Area, Bengkulu, Sumatra. Die Zahl der gezähmten Elefanten in Seblat wird von 1996 bis 2000 mit 32 bzw. 31 angegebenBambang Suprayogi, Jito Sugardjito, Ronald P.H. Lilley: Management of Sumatran elephants in Indonesia: Problems and challenges, auf www.fao.org, im März 2011 wurden ungefähr 18 Elefanten gemeldet, die ausbleibender Unterstützung durch die IEF vom Hungetod bedroht seien. Zuvor sollen es 23 Tiere gewesen sein, wobei drei gestorben wären18 Elephants Face Uncertain Future At Seblat, auf www.jakartaupdates.com. Allerdings sind wohl auch einige Elefanten abgegeben worden, so gibt es wohl fünf Kühe aus Seblat im Way Kambas ECCOctober 30, 2010: Sumatra, auf www.asianelephantsupport.org. 'Tangkahan Elephant Camp, Nordsumatra, Sumatra' Nördlich des Touristenzentrums Bukit Lawang in der Nähe von Medan, der Hauptstadt der Provinz Sumatera Utara (Nordsumatra) und der größten Stadt Sumatras, sowie am Gunung-Leuser-Nationalpark in seinem in Nordsumatra gelegenen Teil, befindet sich die Ortschaft Tangkahan, die in den "wilden Jahren" des Waldabholzens entstanden ist. Erst ab 2001 entwickelte sich dort der Tourismus, der den Gästen den ungestalteten Dschungel anbieten sollteElephants and eco-tourism in northern Sumatra, auf news.bbc.co.uk. Zum Schutz der Natur von illegalem Holzabbau wurde die Conservation Response Unit (CRU) Tangkahan gegründet, die mit eingefangenen Elefanten auf Patrouille gehen sollteTANGKAHAN – THE HIDDEN ELEPHANT PARADISE, auf sumatra-ecotravel.com, die nach Angaben der unterstützenden Organisation Fauna & Flora International eine von mindestens zwei Einheiten sein sollIndonesia, auf www.fauna-flora.org. In Tangkahan wurde dazu ein Elefantencamp errichtet, wo derzeit sieben ausgewachsene Elefanten mit ihren Mahouts lebenTHE ELEPHANTS and THE MAHOUTS, auf www.elephantjunglepatrol.com. Es wird von zwei Patrouillentouren pro Woche gesprochenElephants and eco-tourism in northern Sumatra, auf news.bbc.co.uk. Außerdem wurde im Juni 2011 von zwei Kälbern im Camp berichtetEbd.. Neben dem Einsatz im Dschungel zur Unterstützung der staatlichen Ranger gibt es im Tangkahan Elephant Camp aber auch Angebote für Touristen. So gibt es feste Badezeiten für die Elefanten zweimal täglich, das auch für Besucher offen stehtElephant Riding in Tangkahan, auf tangkahanecotourism.com. Außerdem werden verschiedene Reit- bzw. Treckingtouren durch den Dschungel angebotenm darunter auch Touren zum vielbesuchten Bukit Lawang, wo u.a. das Orang-Utan-Zentrum liegtEbd.. Der Name der Leitkuh der Elefantengruppe in Tangkahan wird mit Agustin angegeben. Neben fünf weiteren Kühen gibt es auch einen Bullen namens Theo, der wie zwei weitere Kühe (Olive und Yuni) aus der Region um Bukit Lawang stammtTHE ELEPHANTS and THE MAHOUTS, auf www.elephantjunglepatrol.com. Die vier anderen Elefanten stammen aus der Provinz Aceh, davon zwei aus Ulee Glee im Nordosten der Provinz (Agustin und Sari) sowie zwei aus dem Osten (Eva und Ardana)Ebd.. 'Bakas Elephant Tour, Bali' Als ein Angebot für Touristen auf Bali gibt es im südöstlichen Klungkung Regency (mit Blick auf die Insel Penda) das "Bakas Levi Rafting". Ursprünglich wurde es 1995 für Wildwasserfahrten gegründetBakas Levi Rafting need no comment a lot but see the fact, auf balielephantpark.com. Die Einrichtung ist zugeordnet dem Unternehmen Bakas Aneka Citra Wisata TirtaBali Elephant Tours - Elephant Safari in Bali, auf www.balileisure.com. Die Einrichtung der "Elefantenabteilung" brauchte einige Jahre länger bis zum Start. Die ersten Elefanten kamen am 05.05.2002 (um 00:05 Uhr) in Bakas an, nachdem die erforderlichen Papiere vorlagen und die Tiere in Quarantäne gewesen warenEbd.. Laut einem Bericht von 2010 wurden in jenem Jahr zehn Elefanten gehaltenLeave Your Elephant at Bali's Door, auf www.balidiscovery.com. Die Überführung von weiteren zwanzig ElefantenEbd. (vermutlich aus Sumatra) war geplant, vom Gouverneur der Provinz Bali aber grundsätzlich zumindest in Frage gestellt wordenBali's Five Ton Elephant in the Gloom, auf www.balidiscovery.com. Die 2002 eingetroffenen Elefanten werden als gut trainiert und zertifiziert beschriebenBali Elephant Tours - Elephant Safari in Bali, auf www.balileisure.com, was vermuten lässt, dass sie ein Training in einem Camp auf Sumatra absolviert haben. Das Angebot von Bakas Elephant Tour umfasst die Begegnung und das Fotografieren der Elefanten sowie verschiedene Touren von einer Viertel- bis zu einer ganzen StundeBali Elephant Ride Bakas Tour ATV Bike Cycling Rafting, Werbeflyer auf www.balielephanttour.com. Die Preise sind ziemlich hoch, und Reisende raten vom Besuch direkt abBali Elephant Tour: отзывы путешественников, auf www.tripadvisor.ru“Bakas Elephant rides and Park, save your money and visit else where”, auf www.tripadvisor.ie u.a. wegen der Preise, der hygienischen Verhältnisse und der Organisation. Zu den Elefanten gehören auch einige BullenBali Elephant Ride Bakas Tour ATV Bike Cycling Rafting, auf www.balielephanttour.com. 'Elephant Safari Park in Taro, Bali' thumb|300px|right|Bali Elephant Safari ParkDie größte Einrichtung mit Elefanten auf der Insel Bali (und nach eigenen Angaben von ganz Indonesien) ist der Elephant Safari ParkElephant Safari Park, Selbstvorstellungsvideo auf Youtube in Taro, nördlich der Stadt Ubud. Die große Anlage von 3,5 haAdventure Guide, S. 7. wurde 2000 vom Tourismusminister eröffnetElephant Safari Park, auf www.baliadventuretours.com. Der Ort wurde gewählt, um den aus Sumatra stammenden Elefanten eine ähnlich klimatisierte Region mit Hügeln und Wäldern zu bietenAdventure Guide, S 10.. Der von der Organisation "Bali Adventure Tours" betriebene Park wird nach internationalen Standards für Tierpflege geführt und auch als "Sanctuary" bezeichnetElephant Safari Park, auf www.baliadventuretours.com. Die etwa 30 dort lebenden Sumatra-Elefanten wurden demnach vor der Abholzung der Regenwälder Sumatras gerettet und nach Bali gebrachtEbd.. Von den 93 im Jahr 2010 auf Bali lebenden (Sumatra-)Elefanten lebten 32 im Elephant Safari ParkLeave Your Elephant at Bali's Door, auf www.balidiscovery.com. Die Überführung weiterer zehn Elefanten, die von der gesamtstaatlichen Indonesian Nature Conservation Agency erlaubt wurde, wurde vom Gouverneur Balis verweigertEbd.. Ein Ausgang dieses Konfliktes ist nicht bekannt. Der Park in Taro ist insbesondere ein Touristenzentrum. Neben der Unterkunft in der Elephant Safari Park Lodge mit Blick auf Elefanten gibt es ein Restaurant, ein Elefantenmuseum mit einem MammutskelettAdventure Guide, S. 10-11., eine Showarena, wo die Elefanten ihr Können (u.a. Malen) vorführen. Für Besucher gibt es die Möglichkeit, auf Elefanten zu reiten, die Tiere zu füttern, beim Baden zuzusehen. Auch ein Hochzeitspavillon ist eingerichtetMap of the Elephant Safari Park, auf www.baliadventuretours.com. Bei Hochzeiten können also auch die Elefanten eingesetzt werden. Es gibt auch Safaritouren durch den angrenzenden Wald, die sowohl bei Tage als auch in der Dunkelheit durchgeführt werdenAdventure Guide: Safari under the stars, S. 8-9.. 'Lembaga Konservasi Kasiana, Bali' Zu den Elefantenhaltern auf Bali gehört auch die Lembaga Konservasi Kasiana (auch Kasiana Park genannt) im Badung Regency. Über Grunddaten hinausgehende Informationen sind darüber aber nicht zu erhalten. Der Eigentümer ist I Gusti Agung Yudha Yunandha DanilPemprov Tuding Kepala BKSDA Bohong, auf forumbebas.com, dem vor der Kontroverse um die Einfuhr weiterer Elefanten nach Bali nicht bewusst war, dass annähend bereits 100 Elefanten auf der Insel lebenEbd.. Die Organisation hielt 2010 achtzehn Elefanten und hatte - wie die anderen Einrichtungen Balis mit Elefanten auch - die Absicht, weitere fünfzehn einzuführen, was auf den Widerstand des Gouverneurs trafLeave Your Elephant at Bali's Door, auf www.balidiscovery.com. Zuvor scheint der Park zwanzig Elefanten gehalten zu habenPemprov Tuding Kepala BKSDA Bohong, auf forumbebas.com, wobei der Blick auf den "Ruhestand" der älteren Elefanten auch dort die Elefanten im Einsatz erscheinen lässt. Indonesische Zoos 'Zoo Ragunan, Jakarta, Java' Die indonesische Hauptstadt Jakarta verfügt über einen eigenen Zoo in Südjakarta. Er verfügt über eine großen Baumbestand inmitten des Stadtgebietes. Der Zoo ist Nachfolger eines 1864 gegründeten Stadtzoos namens "Planten en Dierentuin" von 10 ha Größe. 1966 wurde dann der "Kebun Binatang Ragunan" mit 30 ha Fläche im Distrikt Pasar Minggu eröffnetRagunan Zoo, auf www.indonesia-travel-guide.com. Nach Angaben von "PETA Asia-Pacific" umfasst der gesamte Park heute 147 haRagunan Zoo: Pitiful Animal Prison, auf action.petaasiapacific.com. Im Zoo werden auch Elefanten gehalten, die der Sumatra-Unterart zugerechnet werdenFile:Sumatra elephant Ragunan Zoo 3.JPG, Foto auf en.wikipedia.org. Beobachter sprechen von ungefähr zehnRagunan Zoo: Pitiful Animal Prison, auf action.petaasiapacific.com oder zehn bis zwölf TierenVacation to Jakarta Zoo Ragunan, auf hardiannazief.com. Es besteht auch die Möglichkeit zum Elefantenreiten, zumindest für KinderEbd."Jakarta: Ragunan zoo", auf members.virtualtourist.com (s. auch Bild 4) und zumindest am SonntagRagunan Zoo, Other attractions, auf en.wikipedia.org, nach Angaben von PETA täglichRagunan Zoo: Pitiful Animal Prison, auf action.petaasiapacific.com. Das Angebot der Elefantenritte scheint sehr beliebt zu seinRagunan zoo: Not so rosy, Foto mit Bildunterschrift auf www.thejakartapost.com. PETA beschreibt den Zustand der Elefanten als bedauernswert. Beobachter der Organisation von einem Elefanten, der auf kleinstem Raum abgetrennt von den anderen seinen Kopf gegen das verschlossene Tor stößt und sich dabei verletztEbd.S. auch Ragunan zoo: Not so rosy, auf www.thejakartapost.comVgl. Video vom depressiven Elefanten: Depression elephant @ ragunan, Jakarta, mit Kommentar, auf www.youtube.com. Zwei andere Elefanten wären während der Beobachtung im Hintergrund eines anderen Geheges angekettet gewesen und hätten sich nicht viel bewegen könnenRagunan Zoo: Pitiful Animal Prison, auf action.petaasiapacific.com. Die Anlage oder die verschiedenen Teile der Anlagen für die Elefanten lassen sich anhand der verschiedenen Bilder nicht genau beschreiben. Während eine Anlage von Steinen und angrenzendem Graben abgegrenzt wirdS. die Elefantenfotos auf Category:Ragunan Zoo, auf commons.wikimedia.org, zeigen andere einen abgeflachten Rand, auf den die Elefanten treten können, mit anschließendem GrabenElephant at Ragunan Zoo, auf www.panoramio.comThe Elephant in Ragunan Zoo, auf www.trekearth.com, diese wiederum mit kahlem Erd- oder Betonboden oder auch mit GrasflächenSumatran Elephants are in Ragunan Jakarta Zoo, auf en.eyeka.asiaElephant at Ragunan Zoo, South Jakarta, Video auf www.twidvid.com. Zumindest ein Bulle ist auszumachenThe Elephant in Ragunan Zoo, auf www.trekearth.comDepression elephant @ ragunan, Jakarta, auf www.youtube.com, Kälber hingegen nicht. 'Zoo Surabaya, Java' thumb|300px|left|The Elephants at Surabaya Zoo (Indonesia) In der Hauptstadt der Provinz Ostjava (Java Timur) gibt es ebenfalls einen Zoo. Dieser wird als größter Zoo in Südostasien bezeichnetSurabaya Zoo / Kebun Binatang Surabaya (KBS), auf www.eastjava.com. Er wurde 1916 errichtet und zog 1920 an seinen jetzigen PlatzSurabaya Zoo, auf peterdickinson.hubpages.com. Im November 2011 wurden mehr als 4.000 Tiere gehaltenMore animals at Surabaya Zoo on the brink of death, auf www.thejakartapost.com, dazu gehören gehören auch im Zoo gezüchtete Komodo-Warane (Drachen)Surabaya Zoo, auf peterdickinson.hubpages.com. Ähnlich wie in Jakarta liegt die Zahl der Elefanten bei etwa zehn TierenBeing vetted, mit Foto auf www.globaltimes.cn, wobei einer von ihnen, eine Kuh namens Fitri, im Juli 2011 wegen geschwollener Beingelenke erkrankt warEbd.. In anderem Zusammenhang wird ein Krankheitsfall wegen eines Fußleidens genanntMore animals at Surabaya Zoo on the brink of death, auf www.thejakartapost.com. Die Zahl Zehn wurde Ende 2010 durch die Geburt eines gesunden Bullkalbes erreicht, einem Sohn der Kuh Lembang aus dem Circus Holiday und des Bullen Doa aus dem Wai-Kambas-Trainingszentrum auf SumatraSurabaya Zoo Celebrates Healthy Elephant Birth, auf www.thejakartaglobe.com. Auch die Elefanten im Kebun Bintanang Surabaya (KBS) stammen aus Sumatra. Im Park wird auch Elefantenreiten angeboten, was als Attraktion auch beworben wirdSurabaya Zoo South Asia s Largest Habitat of Wild Animals, auf www.hicow.com:"Visitors who would love to get on the back of the biggest mammal on earth will have the chance to have an exhilarating elephant back ride ...".. Allerdings ist im März 1994 ein Elefant während eines Rittes durchgedreht, hat die Familie, die auf ihm ritt, abgeworfen, auf ihnen herumgetrampelt und weitere Personen bei einer wilden Tour durch den Zoo verletztThe following is a partial listing of rampages by captive elephants since 1990, auf circuswatchwa.org, S. 5. Daneben wird teilweise angegeben, die Elefanten wären auch für Showaufführungen herangezogen und mit Schlägen zu bestimmten Tricks genötigt wordenEndangered Species, Elephants, auf www.allaboutanimals.org.uk. Auch von der Surabaya-Touristik werden Showeinsätze der Elefanten genanntSurabaya Zoo (Kebun Binatang / Kebun Bonbin), auf www.surabaya.world-guides.com. Die Anlage ist relativ klein, die Elefanten sollen sich aber frei über das Gelände bewegen können. Auch im recht öden BetonhausFoto s. Asian elephants at the Surabaya Zoo, Foto 2 auf www.asianelephant.net der Elefanten werden die Tiere nicht generell angekettetSurabaya Zoo, auf peterdickonson.hubpages.com. Neben der spärlich bewachsenen Fläche der Anlage, die aber immerhin Bäume als Schattenspender aufweist, gibt es auch offene Unterstände für die Tiere, die eventuell für die Reitelefanten vorgesehen sind[Asian elephants at the Surabaya Zoo, Foto 1 auf www.asianelephant.net, allerdings ebenso für das neugeborene Kalb und seine MutterElephant Calf Born at Surabaya Zoo, auf www.demotix.com. 'Bali Safari & Marine Park in Lebih, Bali' Der von der Organisation Taman Safari Indonesia betriebene Bali Safari & Marine Park an der Südwestküste Balis ist einer von mehreren Einrichtungen der Safaripark-Gesellschaft, die auch mehrere (sechs) Elefanten-Trainingscenter auf SumatraAnimal Attraction, auf www.balisafarimarinepark.com sowie den bekannten Park in Bogor auf JavaTaman Safari : Where Wild Animals Roam Free, auf www.indonesia.travel. unterhält. Der Park auf Bali gliedert sich in mehrere Teile und bietet Besuchern neben einer "Fun Zone" auch verschiedene Restaurationen, Einblicke in die balinesische Kultur sowie verschiedene Tieranlagen zum Betrachten anInteraktive Karte des Park mit verschiedenen Angeboten auf www.balisafarimarinepark.com. Für die Elefanten gibt es ein eigenes "Dorf" (Kampung Gajah), wo nach Parkangaben pensionierte und andere Arbeitselefanten in einem "Sanctuary" lebenKampung Gajah (Elephant Village), auf www.balisafarimarinepark.com. Im Dorf leben zwanzigElephant Show, auf www.balisafarimarinepark.com, nach anderen Angaben 33 ElefantenLeave Your Elephant at Bali's Door, auf www.balidiscovery.com. Die Haltung wird auf die Bestandserhaltung des Sumatra-Elefanten zurückgeführt, für die sich Taman Safari Indonesia seit 1985 einsetzt und sich auch für Reduktion der Konflikte zwischen Mensch und Elefant auf Sumatra engagiertElephant Show, auf www.balisafarimarinepark.com. Kampung Gajah bietet Besuchern die Möglichkeit, eine Elefantenshow zu sehen, die "Elephant Conservation and Educational Show" genannt wirdShow Schedule, auf www.balisafarimarinepark.com. Außerdem kann man neben Kamelen auch auf Elefanten reiten und damit den Afrikateil des Parks mit frei umherlaufenden Zebras und Nashörner besuchenElephant Back Safari, auf www.balisafarimarinepark.com. Im Februar 2011 wurde der zweite Geburtstag von zwei Elefantenkälben (Valentine und Airawata) begangen, die im Safari- und Marinepark geboren wurden. Die Mütter werden Tini und Asri genanntElephantastic Party, auf www.balisafarimarinepark.com. 'Zoo(park) Bali in Singapadu, Bali' Im Süden von Ubud liegt das Dorf Singapadu mit dem "Bali Zoo" (oder Bali Zoo Park), der von Anak Agung Gede Putra betrieben wirdWelcoming Elephants at Bali Zoo, auf ubudvillasonline.com. Der Zoo war einer der vier Einrichtungen, die den Import weiterer Elefanten von Sumatra nach Bali betrieben habenFour Bali Parks Hope To Draw Tourists With Imported Elephants, auf www.thejakartaglobe.com. Bis dahin gab es in dem Zoo keine ElefantenSumatran Elephants and Tigers now at Bali Zoo!, auf www.sosimpleholidayswaps.com. Von den vierzehn beantragten und vom nationalen Forstministerium genehmigten Sumatra-Elefanten trafen am 15.08.2011 sechs Exemplare im Zoo Bali ein. Gleich nach dem Abladen der Elefanten wurden sie von benachbarten Einwohnern zum Baden geführtEbd.. Nach Meldungen beschäftigt der Inhaber insbesondere lokale Mitarbeiter und hat mit der Ankunft der sechs Elefanten bereits 24 neue Elefantenpfleger eingestelltEbd.Welcoming Elephants at Bali Zoo, auf ubudvillasonline.com. Schon ab September 2011 und später wurde von ElefantenrittenElephant Ride at Bali Zoo, auf www.flickr.com im Zoo Bali berichtetBali Zoo: Traveller Reviews, auf www.tripadadvisor.co.uk, wie es von vornherein geplant warFour Bali Parks Hope To Draw Tourists With Imported Elephants, auf www.thejakartaglobe.com. Literatur *Bali Adventure Tours: Adventure Guide (Prospekt zum Elephant Safari Park in Taro, Bali). Weblinks *Bambang Suprayogi, Jito Sugardjito and Ronald P.H. Lilley: Management of Sumatran elephants in Indonesia: Problems and challenges, auf www.fao.org. *Wahdi Azmi, Donny Gunaryadi: Current Status of Asian Elephants in Indonesia, in: Gajah 35 (2011), S. 55-61, auf http://www.asesg.org/PDFfiles/2012/35-55-Azmi.pdf. *Elephants in Indonesia, auf www.eleaid.com. Einzelnachweise